How Trigun Really Ended
by The Masked Mistress
Summary: One-shot that my friends say I'm in denial for writing. Vash walks back through the desert after the final battle with Knives before collapsing from exhaustion. When he wakes up, he finds out that the saying 'looks can be decieving' isn't always a bad thi


**A.N. Hey there, before I start this, I just want to tell those of you who are readers of my Inuyasha story, 'A Legend Known, With A Twist', I'm still alive, just dealing with a bit of writers block at the moment. I am writing the next chapter though and am doing my best to make it longer then previous chapters have been. It will be out as soon as I can get it out. Well now, on with the fic!**

Vash walks slowly across the desert, Knives slung over one shoulder, Wolfwood's cross, his final gift, on the other. He lets out a low groan, he was tired, hot, hungry and sick of carrying the extra weight. Only thoughts of the insurance girls, more specifically Meryl, keep him moving long after he'd liked to have stopped, until finally he collapses from exhaustion.

He wakes up to feel himself being dragged along, he blinks sleepily before stretching, accidentally hitting something with his hand in the process "Hey watch it! You know I didn't have to pick you up broom-head!"

Vash blinks, that sounded like…but it couldn't be. He quickly turns his head, but all he can get his head to turn far enough to see the cross beside him, dangling from the person's other shoulder. As he can't see the person, he clears his parched throat before asking nervously "Wol…Wolfwood?"

"You know, you could've been gentler on the cross. It is the Lord's symbol of forgiveness after all." The person mutters abruptly "You'd think you had no respect for the True Word."

Finally Vash can't stand it anymore and yanks himself out of the person's grasp, tumbling to the ground when he finds his legs less then cooperative. He quickly looks up, eyes narrowing at the sight before him. There, standing with Knives slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and the cocky grin he always seems to wear, was Wolfwood. "But…how?"

The wandering priest scoffs a bit, looking to the sky "The Lord is merciful. Haven't you learned yet that if you don't see the body, don't count the guy dead?"

Vash continues to look like he's seeing a ghost "But…but…your cross! That guy!"

Wolfwood interrupts, "That monk didn't say anything. Didn't you wonder why?"

Vash looks a bit humbled as he smiles weakly, "He was…stricken with grief?"

Wolfwood rolls his eyes, "He was under a vow of silence dipstick. I told him to give you my cross because I knew you'd need it. I can't believe you thought I was dead! Didn't you hear me yell at you while you were fighting?"

Vash scratches the back of his head, "I kind of thought that was either a hallucination or a message from beyond the grave." He says before getting up and dusting himself off. When he looks up again his blue eyes seem to be larger as they always do when he's at peace and calm "I'm glad to find you alive and well. Millie will be thrilled, she's been grieving for you since we received your cross."

Wolfwood can't help the small smile that lights upon his face at the innocent woman's name, "Yeah, I can't wait to see the little missy myself, I'm just sorry I caused you guys so much trouble."

Vash smiles before reaching out, taking his brother from the priest's shoulder and placing him under his arm, "Come my friend. Let's go home."

Wolfwood simply nods before following the man that he had once planned to kill, but had come to respect and possibly, even admire.

And so they walk out of this story and into the silent history that the planet of Gunsmoke keeps of all the happenings that occur on it. An unorthodox priest and a legendary force of nature, arm in arm, comrades, friends. From this point on, they reclaim their stories as their own and no one or thing else's. Not destiny's, fate's necessity's, nor even ours. For once, they can live their own lives, and really, that's all they ever truly wanted. And that, dear fellow fans, is what really happened.

**A.N. All right, for those of you who've read the manga, let me say something. I've never read it (I'm poor, can't afford it) so I don't know what happens from there on in. This one-shot was strictly for the anime, and I believe that I did a pretty good job of doing what I set out to do lol. Not real long, but it gets the job done. Well, R&R plz!**


End file.
